Rose Weasley, Slytherin
by HYpatheticallySPEAKING
Summary: A synopsis of my life in Hogwarts, and my few years after. That is, the life of Rose Weasley.


**Well, Here We Go Again. I've been stuck with this headcanon for a while I hope you like it!**

**It's from Rose's POV.**

* * *

Being put into Slytherin of all places was not what my parents had expected. Probably because I was born a Weasley. Sure, a frizzy auburn-haired Weasley with large teeth, but still a Weasley nonetheless. I honestly think it's because I'm a coward. When met with the whispers of "_That's _Rose Weasley?" and about how so much was expected of me after what Mum and Dad did, I hid in the shadows of the rest of my popular family.

I still remember the two different letters that arrived within hours of my Sorting. One was from Dad, saying how he was immediately owling the Headmistress about the Sorting Hat. He seemed to be under the impression that it was hexed. The other was from Mum. She said not to worry about it- that she had initially thought she'd be sorted into Ravenclaw- and that it was for the best.

I never realized it until I took a week to get my head put on straight. Mum was right. I had never really participated in the ruckus that was our family, maybe just one or two small pranks with Al. I had always watched and placed the bets. Well, told people _where_ to place the bets.

My years at Hogwarts were surprisingly good, for a Weasley in Slytherin. My best friend was Magnolia Williams, a muggle-born who was sorted into- surprisingly- Gryffindor. We had become friends because Gryffindors and Slytherins shared classes. In truth, it was because of Herbology. Uncle Neville- well, at that time he was Professor Longbottom- had randomly assigned groups. Ours consisted of me, Al, Maggie, and (much to our surprise) Scorpius Malfoy. I nearly hexed his bullocks off when he asked if I were a Weasley just because of my hair colour. It was a good thing I didn't. He became the final person in our close-knit group.

Everything kept a status quo until Fifth Year. That's when romance came into the picture. Well, at least for us girls. Scorpius and Al had already been off on dates in Hogsmeade since Fourth Year. I had my first failure of a relationship, and swore off dating until after Hogwarts. Maggie was much too into dating. She was almost as bad as James. Yes, James Potter the playboy extraordinaire. (Fine, he wasn't _that _bad, but he did gain a reputation as a heartbreaker.) Plus with OWLs coming up, our group began to drift apart. It was pretty much up to me to help them with all their work. I _may _have dropped their grades to just Exceeds Expectations rather than the Outstandings they wanted. Okay, so maybe I am a Slytherin at heart. But if I hadn't helped, there would have been more Poors and Acceptables than you would have liked to have ever seen in your life.

Sixth year was interesting. Brilliant, some would say. The Headmistress decided that we would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament once again. Of course, none of us could participate, but I did win bets on every single round. Dominique thought that I had bet for her every round. Unfortunately, I didn't. What? There was no way she would have won the second task against the Grindylows. Bloody Beaubatons teachings not informing you that spells would work differently through water. Of course, there was no Quidditch that year either. But it was worth it. Our group re-bonded over broken hearts and the tournament. Mostly the tournament.

Seventh year was surprisingly peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it could get with knowing that I'd finally fallen for someone. Yes, Mum, I finally _realized_ that I liked Scorpius. Happy that I wrote it down? Dad, don't kill him. Please? There was a downside to it though. I couldn't bloody concentrate. Especially after Al created the traditional charmed mistletoe. My first kiss had my head spinning for weeks. I didn't understand how anyone could stand liking someone. I had been perfectly fine with my books! But there were NEWTs to study for, and I threw myself into the books with fervour. Oh! And Al and Maggie finally got together the week before NEWTs. The week of NEWTs was hell. As in I think Voldemort and Grindewald came out of their graves to curse me. Meaning I got an E! An E! Well, to be honest, it _was_ in Divination, which wasn't my best class.

And then we all went our separate ways. Well, sort of. Al and Scorpius wanted to be Aurors, so they went to train with Uncle Harry and Dad. Maggie went to train as a Healer at St. Mungo's. And I'm here, working as a Curse Breaker in Egypt with Uncle Bill. I don't get to see them as much, but we owl. And I'll admit it's enough for now.

I miss England.

Maybe I'll go back and work with the goblins at Gringotts for a year or two.

Maybe I'll make it to Al and Maggie's wedding, when they _finally_ decide to tie the rope- or whatever that muggle adage is.

And maybe I'll see if my feelings still exist.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Seriously. I'm considering making this a multi-chaptered post-Hogwarts story, but I don't want to write it if nobody will read it. **

**Lots of Love and Many MANY thanks,  
Clerx**


End file.
